War (2007 film)
| runtime = 103 minutes | country = United States | language = English Cantonese Japanese Mandarin | budget = $25 million | gross = $40.7 million $27.5 million (domestic DVD sales) $67.9 million (net gross) }} War is a 2007 American action crime thriller film directed by Philip G. Atwell in his directorial debut and also featuring fight choreography by Corey Yuen. The film stars Jet Li and Jason Statham. The film was released in the United States on August 24, 2007. War features the second collaboration between Jet Li and Jason Statham, reuniting them for the first time since 2001 film The One. Jason Statham plays an FBI agent determined to take down a mysterious assassin known as Rogue (played by Jet Li), after his partner is murdered. War s working title was Rogue; it was changed to avoid conflict with another film with the same name. It was re-titled as Rogue Assassin in New Zealand, Japan, Hong Kong, Singapore, India, Australia, the Philippines, and several European countries. Plot During a shootout against Chinese Triads at a San Francisco dock warehouse, FBI agents John Crawford (Jason Statham) and Tom Lone (Terry Chen) stumble across the notorious assassin Rogue (Jet Li), a former CIA assassin who now works for the Japanese Yakuza. Rogue ambushes Crawford and is about to execute him when Lone appears and shoots Rogue in the face, causing him to fall into the water. Rogue's body was never found and he is presumed dead. However, Rogue survives and retaliates against Lone, his wife and his daughter. He kills them, burns down the house, and leaves their three corpses in the ashes of their home. Three years later, Rogue re-appears, working under Chinese Triad boss Li Chang (John Lone). While working with Chang, Rogue secretly instigates a war between the Triads and the Yakuza, led by Shiro Yanagawa (Ryo Ishibashi). Rogue first attacks a club run by the Yakuza by killing the gangsters and later on the runners in order to recover a pair of antique gold horses, family heirlooms of Chang. Now the head agent of the FBI's Asian Crime Task Force, Crawford is determined to hunt Rogue down and exact revenge for Lone's death. Crawford's obsessive pursuit of Rogue has taken a toll on his personal life causing him to be estranged from his family. Crawford comes close to catching Rogue in the wake of Rogue's various killing sprees against the Triads and Yakuza, but Rogue always manages to stay one step ahead. Ultimately, Rogue's actions have gained the trust of both Chang and Yanagawa. Rogue succeeds in killing Chang, but spares Chang's wife and child, turning on the Yakuza. With Chang dead, Yanagawa appears in America, intending to expand Yakuza business operations. However, he is confronted by Crawford and the FBI; Crawford presents Yanagawa with proof that Rogue has betrayed him and spared Chang's family, but Yanagawa refuses to assist Crawford in locating Rogue. Later, Rogue delivers the horses to Yanagawa personally. Knowing of Rogue's betrayal, Yanagawa captures Rogue and demands the location of Chang's family. Rogue turns the tables on Yanagawa's men and kills them all, and engages in a sword fight against Yanagawa himself. Yanagawa discovers that the real Rogue was killed when attempting to assassinate Lone. Lone in turn surgically altered himself to assume the assassin's identity. Lone reveals that his actions have all been designed to bring him face-to-face with Yanagawa, so he could kill the man who ordered the death of his family. Yanagawa reveals that Crawford was in his pocket that whole time and responsible for leaking Tom Lone's identity and home address to the real Rogue. Angered, Lone disarms and decapitates Yanagawa. Meanwhile, Chang's wife receives a package from Lone, containing one of the two golden horses that belongs to Chang's family and a message reading, "Make a new life". Yanagawa's daughter also receives a package with the same message and inside the box is her father's head. Lone then calls Crawford as he is packing up his office, asking him to meet him at the dock warehouse where they last made their investigation. Before going to the warehouse, Crawford enlists the help of Goi (Sung Kang), an FBI sniper that aided Crawford throughout the investigation. At the warehouse, Crawford and Lone battle each other in an intense hand-to-hand fight in which Lone reveals his true identity to Crawford. When Lone reveals his true identity, a devastated Crawford reveals that it was true that he was working for Yanagawa at the time but had no idea that Rogue was still alive. He was then blackmailed into giving Yanagawa Lone's address thinking that Yanagawa's men were only going there to "rough him up a bit". Ever since, Crawford was angry at himself and wanted revenge against Rogue and everyone else involved in what he thought was his partner's death. Crawford protects Lone by jumping in front of Goi’s rifles laser sight, but is then shot by Lone. The next day, Lone later drives out of town to start a new life. Cast * Jet Li as Rogue / Tom Lone ** Terry Chen played Lone before he changed his face * Jason Statham as FBI agent John Crawford * John Lone as Li Chang * Mathew St. Patrick as Wick * Sung Kang as Goi * Luis Guzmán as Benny * Devon Aoki as Kira Yanagawa * Ryo Ishibashi as Shiro Yanagawa * Mark Cheng as Wu Ti * Nicholas Elia as Daniel Crawford * Nadine Velazquez as Maria Chang * Kennedy Lauren Montano as Ana Chang * Steph Song as Diane Lone * Andrea Roth as Jenny Crawford * Kenneth Choi as Takada * Angela Fong as Kabuki Dancer * Kane Kosugi as Temple Garden Warrior * Dario Delacio as Mahjong Player Box office and critical reception War opened on August 24, 2007 with $9,820,089 from 2,277 theaters, a $4,312 average. As of December 2007, the film grossed $22,486,409 in United States and $18,200,000 in foreign box offices totaling $40,686,409 worldwide. DVD sales totaled $27,507,988. It received a 14% rating on the film rating aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes. }} In 2014, Time Out polled several film critics, directors, actors and stunt actors to list their top action films. War was listed at 99th place on this list. Soundtrack The soundtrack was composed by Brian Tyler. The additional music is by RZA, Mark Batson and Machines of Loving Grace. # "Spyked" – 2:31 # "War Opening Titles" – 5:05 # "Confession" – 3:05 # "Rooftop Pursuit" – 1:44 # "Whips" – 2:14 # "Swordfight" – 5:16 # RZA – "Rogue Cleans Da Hizouse" – 2:15 # "Getting Started / Scene of the Crime" – 2:51 # Mark Batson – "The Set Up / Mr. Chang Sends Regards" – 2:36 # "Shiro Comes to Town" – 3:55 # "Bangkok Downtown" – 2:18 # "This Isn't Japan" – 2:16 # "Cop Hunting / Face to Face" – 2:42 # Mark Batson – "Compliments of Mr. Chang" – 0:36 # "Rogue's Revenge" – 1:09 # "Showdown" – 2:49 # "Plans for Retaliation" – 4:00 # "Watching the Changes" – 0:45 # "Shiro's Estate" – 2:33 # "War End Credits" – 5:31 # Machines of Loving Grace – " King" – 4:04 # "War Opening Titles (Remix)" – 4:54 Production War was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. References }} External links * * * * * * [http://www.soundtrackcollector.com/catalog/soundtrackdetail.php?movieid=80893 War original soundtrack] at SoundtrackCollector.com Category:2007 films Category:2000s action thriller films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films scored by Brian Tyler Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Mafia films Category:Triad films Category:Yakuza films